Becoming a Family
by raised by ashes and archers
Summary: a series of one shots based on the Avengers, how they went from being a team to being a family, how they coped with Coulson's death, how their friendships grew, how Tony dealt with his board, what happend during the fight, how Clint and Natasha dealt with their feelings, how Clint coped, how Tony teased Coulson and how the guys spent their time.
1. Tony's Imagination

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**1. 18- There for Tomorrow**

Tony leaned back in his chair, he was listening to his board lecture him about his bad habits, again. They were talking about how Tony needed to stop drinking because he was destroying himself and the company. Tony rolled his eyes as they began a new lecture about how much Tony was worth to the company, the Avengers initative and the world.

"You need to stop drinking." a board member said to him.

Tony stood up, "The drinking is where my imagination comes from. You don't like my habits? Then leave. But remember, I'm one of a kind." he said, before walking out.


	2. Cornering the Black Widow

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**2. Adele- Set Fire to the Rain**

Hawkeye finally had her cornered. There was no way the Black Widow would escape this time. It was impossible. He was on the only fire escape in the alley and Coulson was positioned

"I'm sorry." the Black Widow said, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Save it." Hawkeye said, from his perch on a fire escape. "SHEILD wants you in jail."

The Black Widow looked up at him, "It's all I know."

"I know how you feel," Hawkeye said, after a few seconds. "but you're still going to jail."

"That may no be the case." Coulson said.


	3. Even Assassins Need to be Protected

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**3. Burn the Night Away- There for Tomorrow**

Clint and Natasha sat together in Coulson's office. Tony walked into the room and looked at the two of them sadly.

"I'm not very good at this... but I'm very sorry." Tony said.

"He saved us." Natasha said, quietly.

"He protected us." Clint said. "He was the one who protected us and kept the nightmares away. He was the only person who understood us and wanted us here."


	4. This Means War

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**4. Nickleback- This Means War**

"Damn Loki!" Clint yelled. "I hate him."

"We know." Natasha said, calmly.

"Legolas!" Tony yelled. "You ready?"

"Of course." Clint said.

"Loki needs to know what happens to people who mess with Earth, and the Avengers." Tony said.

Steve nodded in agreement, "This means war." he said, quietly, looking at the vintage Captain America cards covered in blood.

"I hope that's what he came here for." Natasha said.


	5. Driving with Tony

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**5. There for Tomorrow- A Little Faster**

Tony sat in his Audi with Steve and Clint, laughing at the looks on their faces. Tony had to go to a benefit and Clint and Steve told Natasha they would go with him.

"Should I slow down?" Tony asked between laughs, letting up on the accelerator.

Steve and Clint shot Tony dirty looks, "Don't even think about it." Clint growled, making Tony laugh and press the accelerator.

On the way back from the benefit, Tony began driving slow and Clint and Steve glared at him. "Would you speed up?" Steve asked. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, not changing the speed.

"Go just a little faster," Clint pleaded, making Tony smile and floor it.

**y now.**


	6. Missing Coulson

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**6. Foster the People- Miss You**

Clint sat in his apartment looking at a picture. It was of himself, Natasha and Coulson. They looked so happy. Who would have thought Coulson would be dead a few weeks later. Clint recalled the conversation he and Coulson had a few days before Loki's attack.

_"You wouldn't miss me if I died." Coulson had said._

_Clint glared at Coulson and said, "Yes we would. We would be painfully aware of the fact that it's not your voice instructing us, telling us not to mess around and maintain radio silence."_

_"You wouldn't miss me." Coulson said, again._

_"Yes we would." Natasha said._

_"We would miss you everyday." Clint had said, forcefully._

And, sadly, Clint was right.

He looked out his window for a moment, before looking at the picture and whispering, "I miss you."


	7. Fighting for Control

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**7. Foster the People- Houdini**

Clint thought back to the time when Loki controlled his mind. He recalled his futile attempts to fight back, but no matter how hard he tried, his S.H.E.I.L.D. training was no match for magic and he felt as if his mind was trying to keep him prisoner. Sometimes, when he sees the news or looks at one of the other Avengers, he wishes he could disappear. He hurt so many people when he was under Loki's control and it scared him.

Whenever he voiced his thoughts to the Avengers, they all would protest. "You didn't have control." they all said. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't think like that."

"I could have fought harder." Clint said. "I should have fought harder."


	8. Stuck Together

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

** 8. There for Tomorrow- Nowhere Blvd.**

Sometimes, Tony feels like he's going nowhere and the demons of his past were catching up to him. Whenever he felt like that, Bruce seemed to magically know. He would head into Tony's lab and sit with. Sometimes they would talk or Bruce would help Tony with his latest project. To Tony, it seemed that Bruce always knew how everyone on the team felt.

"Don't worry." Bruce always said before he left. "We're all on Nowhere Blvd. We're all stuck together. That's what makes us such a good team."


	9. Coulson's Funeral

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**9. There for Tomorrow- Deathbed**

Clint and Natasha stood next to each other at Coulson's funeral. They both waited for everyone to leave before collapsing near the headstone and beginning to silently cry. Coulson was the only one who believed in them. He was the only person they trusted and the only person that trusted them. After crying for a while, they both fell asleep on the grave. When Clint and Natasha woke up Tony, Bruce and Steve were standing above them looking at them sadly.

"Sleeping on his deathbed isn't going to help." Steve said. "Trust me."


	10. During Battle

**Disclaimer: I have no money. Coulson died in the movie. I don't have Jeremy Renner locked in my closet. Therefore, I don't own the Avengers. I think I'm going to cry now.**

**10. Nickleback- When We Stand Together**

**'**_Coulson believed in superheros. He believed they were the answer.' _Tony thought, during the fight. He floated in the air for a few moments, watching the people below runaway. Some people helped others, but many people looked the other way and ran. Tony felt horrible and he hoped those people were going to save other people.


End file.
